Semiconductor components may suffer from excess heating or hot spots, which may be caused by current surges during power up or shut down processes or short circuiting of the semiconductor components. Structures or layers which may be used to reduce hot spots may be difficult or expensive to produce. Furthermore, such layers or structures may suffer from high surface roughness, for example. Furthermore, the forming of structures for reducing excessing heating or hot spots may be challenging, for example.
It is a demand to provide a concept for improving a thermal conductivity or electrical conductivity of semiconductor device structures.